


All Deaths I Could Endure

by insanityclings



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityclings/pseuds/insanityclings
Summary: He wishes he could have had so much more, wishes he could have given her so much more, and it all seems so stupid that he never said it sooner.





	All Deaths I Could Endure

**Author's Note:**

> Old Livejournal fic.

The metal groans as it bends and even as he tries he knows he can’t move fast enough. He can feel death creep closer but there’s no trill of exhilaration like there’s always been.

Mostly it’s just him thinking of how he never got to take Chloe to Spain or convince her that ice cream would taste better if he used the slope between her breasts as his bowl. It’s too late for all of that, for a future with her and maybe one day a little blonde baby with her eyes and his devilish grin. 

He wishes he could have had so much more, wishes he could have given her so much more, and it all seems so stupid that he never said it sooner. He was so afraid she’d run from him, so afraid she’d realize how amazing she is and that she could do better than someone as messed up as he is.

He says the words now.

It’s not that he’s not still afraid. If he’s honest he’s terrified more of her reaction than the thing clawing to get him, but there’s clarity in dying, because it doesn’t matter if she never says it back, he just needs her to know. 

And he hopes she does know. That “I love you” means her smile is the best thing that has ever happened to him, that even though she couldn’t hit a target with a bow if her life depended on it, it was still the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, that she’s the only one who’s ever made him feel accepted for exactly who he is, that when she told him to come home he knew that meant her. 

When she says it back it’s bittersweet. It doesn’t seem fair he should have to experience the best moment in his life only to die seconds later. But then life’s never been fair. 

The metal tears open then and what crawls through isn’t what he expected. It isn’t a Kandorian at all and the only thing he can think is that he has to warn her, because he doesn’t know what this means. All he knows is he has to protect her.


End file.
